The Right Kind of Wrong
by LadyAprohdite
Summary: Hailey Delahoussaye is Sookie's cousin with her own abilities. She's thrown into the chaos of Sookie's life when the vampires learn about her gifts as well. While trying to navigate the world of vampire politics and dodging Eric Northman's persistent sexual advances, she wonders if she'll make it out of Bon Temps alive. OC/Eric.


The Right Kind of Wrong

 _Loving you, that isn't really something I should do  
_ _Baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

 _-LeAnn Rimes_

* * *

 **Authors note:** I haven't written anything on here in a long, long time. I know True Blood is a few years old but I'm a huge tv series binger and recently stumbled across it.

This will start toward the end of season 3. I am not following the story line exactly for the obvious reason I'm adding my own character.

* * *

Sometimes I hate my job.

The disgusting excuse for a human being sitting in the interrogation room is all laughs and smiles. He's unconcerned he's being charged with child blood exploitation. He thinks the vamps he's working for will protect his ass.

'Detective Delahoussaye, are you ready?' the lead detective, a grizzled old man by the name of Gus Howard turns to me. He's seen a lot of shit over his thirty years in law.

But he ain't never seen anyone like me.

'As ready as I'll ever be' I say cracking my knuckles. He nods at one of the fresh face cops guarding the door.

'Cameras rolling?' Detective Howard asks the tech geek sitting behind the security controls.

'Rolling' he answers tapping a few buttons.

'Lets flush these pieces of shit down' Howard growls as he follows me into the tight interrogation room. It smells like sweat and stale cigarettes. My stomachs already rolling as the creep eyes me up and down then smirks.

'Like what you see?' I put on a fake smile.

He shrugs, 'cops ain't really my type'.

'Yeah I get it. Kids are more up your ally' I can't help snapping as anger courses through my veins. He holds up his hands in defence but he doesn't get too far as he's shackled to the floor. 'You shits ain't got no proof'.

'Will see about that. Do your thing Detective Delahoussaye' Howard nods to me as he stands in the corner as far away from me as possible.

'Wait what's your thing?' the perp's beady brown eyes widen as I begin to pull off the black satin gloves I'm wearing.

'You'll see' I smile at him removing them and throwing them on the metal table. They are merely for show. He eyes them suspiciously as I sit down across from him.

'For the last time, do you have anything you want to tell us about the kiddy blood ring you've been running?'

'I told you bitch. I ain't involved' he leans across the table and sneers at me.

I lean forward. 'This is gonna sting' I hiss.

'Wha-?' he doesn't get to finish asking his question as I place my hands on both sides of his head.

He starts to scream and frail about as images begin to shoot through my mind. I begin to dictate what I'm seeing. These are the perp's memories. I'm using my special 'gift' to sift through his mind.

'There's cages with kids...babies even. Vampires are walking down the aisles. They're...choosing their victims' I hear my voice from far away. It sounds shaky but I try to hold it together.

Other images quickly flash by. I dictate other things I see. Horrible, awful things. I say names and places as I hear them from his head.

It feels like hours but only a few minutes have gone by when I hear Howards voice call out. 'Times up Delahoussaye. He's fading'.

I feel weak and groggy as I force my hands to drop. The suspect is slumped over, sobbing. He's given up all his secrets.

I take big breaths trying to clear my mind, to erase what I've seen. But a little piece always gets tucked away in my mind.

'They're gonna kill me man!' he raises his head as snot drips from his nose.

'Good' I say standing, fighting off the nausea and dizziness.

'What the hell are you freak?!' he screams as two deputies troop in to take him to his cell.

I quickly exit the interrogation room wanting to get as far away from him as possible. After what I just saw in his head, he has no right to call me a freak.

'You did good Hailey' Detective Howard cautiously taps me on the shoulder as we stop at the coffee station. 'Next we go after his fanger boss and his clients'.

'My job is done. You know I can't get into vampires minds' I say pouring myself a cold cup. Its rare to find steaming hot coffee at a cop shop.

'Small blessing I guess' Howard says.

We turn as the suspect is led out into the station. He's hollering and trying to fight free of the two deputies. It happens so quickly. When his eyes land on me again he becomes enraged. With inhuman strength he breaks free from the guards and charges toward me. I feel Howard go for his gun but I'm already ahead of him. The familiar burn shoots down my arm as I raise my hand. A ball of bright yellow light shoots out smashing into his chest and sending him flying back. He collides against the wall instantly knocked out.

I feel everyone's eyes on me. I hear the whispers starting.

'Time to go' I say quietly to Howard. I want to run out of the station away from the heavy gazes of my coworkers and civilians. But I hold my head high and walk out looking tougher than I feel.

Once out of the station and into the smouldering New Orleans night, I run to my car.

I just get behind the wheel when my cell rings. I'm surprised and slightly nervous when I see the caller ID. The last time my cousin Sookie Stackhouse called, she was calling to tell me our Granny Adele had been killed.

'What's going on Sook?' I answer.

'You won't believe who just left my house!' Sookie replies. 'Hadley was here'.

My interest is piqued now. Hadley is my younger sister. I haven't seen or heard from her in years. Last I heard, she had run away from rehab a year ago.

'I think she's in trouble Hail. I also need to talk to you about something important. You need to come home now!' her voice is getting high pitched.

'Okay Sook calm down. I'll be there soon'.

It usually takes about two hours to get from New Orleans to Bon Temps. I get there in just over an hour. It's around 11 when I pull down the lane to Sookie's house, formerly Gran Adele's home. It's bittersweet to come back.

When I walk in Sookie is sitting at the kitchen table drinking some sweet tea. She jumps up and we hug. Sookie and I look alike. We have a similar build and we're both blonde but she has brown eyes and mine are blue. Oh, and we both have abilities or disabilities as Sookie always calls it. I quickly pull away. If I have contact with someone for more than a few seconds then I start to see into their mind.

'No offence Hail, but you kind of look like shit' Sookie peers into my face as we pull apart.

'Gee thanks' I sigh and run a hand down my face suddenly feeling exhausted.

'I just mean ya look tired. Have you been sleeping?'

I shrug and flop down into a chair. Sookie sits also. 'I've just been working a lot. I'm going to take some time off though' I assure her.

I see the hesitation in her eyes. 'So you saw Hadley' I change the subject.

Sookie nodded. 'She came with a message. She warned me about vampires being interested in us 'cause of our powers'.

I frowned. 'For one, why is Hadley playing vampire messenger? For two, how would they know about us. About what we can do?'

Sookie stiffened slightly. 'Maybe you should talk to her' her smile is strained.

'That's unlikely considering I haven't seen or heard from her in years. What's going on Sook?'

She licked her lips. 'Hadley's _with_ the vampire queen of Louisiana. Her names Sophie-Anne. Eric Northman sent Hadley here with a warning for us. They're interested in our blood or something'.

'Hadley's lover is a vampire queen?' I couldn't help but start to laugh. 'God that girl gets herself into some strange shit. I'm also not surprised Eric Northman is involved' I see the tall, handsome Viking vampire in my mind. Since we first met I've had a strange pull toward him and I shouldn't because he can be a moody son of a bitch. But he has his moments and it's in these moments when I see the real Eric Northman. However, it doesn't stop Sookie or her vampire boyfriend Bill Compton from warning me all the time to stay clear of Eric.

'Maybe we're diseased or something' I offer.

Sookie looks nervous. 'Do you know something?' I ask her.

'Somethings definitely fucky about our blood' Sookie snaps and I'm slightly taken a back because it's rare to hear her swear like that. She then proceeds to tell me about her last few days including Bill nearly draining her and putting her in the hospital.

'They couldn't give me a blood transfusion 'cause they said I didn't have a blood type. Bill ended up saving me with his blood'.

I shivered. 'Maybe you should stop drinking vampire blood? That shit could definitely cause fucky blood' I feel slightly annoyed at her.

'Well me and Bills over now so you don't have to worry about that anymore!' her eyes start to fill with tears.

'Oh Sook. I'm sorry' I reach over and grab her hands. I begin to feel the pull of her mind but I use all I can muster and block it.

'Will you stay for a few days?' Sookie asks me suddenly and she sounds so sad I can't help but agree.

-x-x-x-

'Go get some sleep Hail. Maybe it'll do you some good to be under a familiar roof' Sookie suggests as we part ways at our bedroom doors minutes later.

I have a bedroom here. All of us kids did growing up as it was our home away from home. It's still painted purple but long gone are the posters of boy bands and handsome actors. The twin sized bed has now been replaced with a queen and a creme silk comforter and pillows give it an elegant touch. I also notice some strange brown shit smeared onto the walls but it doesn't smell like shit so I move the dresser over it. I make a point to ask Sookie about her redecorating.

I decide to have a shower after. I feel grimy from being in that creepy suspects mind.

The water is hot and welcoming on my sore and tired body. I begin to realize how tired I am. I wash my hair with Sookie's lavender and honey shampoo before rinsing and stepping out of the shower.

I run a towel through my hair before wrapping it around my body. I tip toe back to my room so I don't wake Sookie.

I walk into the bedroom and close the door behind me. I then find myself pushed against the wall front first as a strong, muscular body is pressed flush against my back.

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to town?' Eric's voice is smooth and deadly calm as he whispers in my ear.

I hate how I feel nervous, giddy and slightly turned on whenever he's near me.

'It was an impromptu visit. I heard you met my sister' I reply back trying to keep my voice steady as I feel him sniff my hair.

He grounds himself harder in to me.

'I did. You know she's fucking the vampire queen of Louisiana?'

I shrug which is hard to do with Eric's weight pressing against me. 'She's a big girl and can handle herself'.

'Seems sleeping with vampires is a family trait' Eric brushes his lips across my bare shoulder and I shiver.

I know he's smiling.

'One time thing for me' I reply.

'Oh I'm pretty sure I can change your mind' he purrs.

'I told you Eric, it was a one time thing' I snap getting annoyed now as I feel him grip the towel.

He tugs at it lightly. 'You sure about that?'

I roll my eyes as I feel the power beginning to roll through me. Eric senses it too because the next thing I know, he's let me go.

I turn around and face him. God he looks so dapper in his grey suit. But I've got to stand firm. 'What happened in Dallas can't and won't happen again' I clutch the towel closer against my body as Eric eyes me up and down.

'You know you're the first human who hasn't begged me for more' he grins.

I shrug, 'well I'm not like most humans'.

'You don't have to tell me twice' his voice is soft again. 'Well, don't be a stranger Hailey Delahoussaye' he says after a moment of silence and then he's gone.

I realize I've been holding my breath.

 _Damn you_ Eric I think as I let the towel drop and crawl into bed.

Unbeknownst to me, Eric watches from his hidden perch in one of the trees surrounding the house. His body instantly reacts to the sight of mine.

'Damn you Hailey' he states before taking off for good. He now had to find a warm meal and hot body to sate his lustful appetite.

Though none would ever come close to me.

The next day, I wake slightly refreshed feeling more like myself. Maybe coming back to Bon Temps was a good idea I think as I head down to make some breakfast.

I find Sookie just getting off her cell phone at the dining table.

'That was Hadley. She wants me to meet her in Monroe tomorrow. I think you should come' Sookie informs me.

'Does she know I'm here?' I ask my cousin.

'Well she doesn't know you're not here' she offers with a nervous smile.

I roll my eyes as I open the fridge and grab the pitcher of ice tea. 'I'm sure that would go over well'.

'You guys are sisters and you need to stop fightin'. We ain't got much family left!' Sookie practically stamps her foot but her words do strike a nerve. I find myself agreeing to go but I warn her I'm out of there if Hadley starts her shit.

Growing up, Sookie and I had always been close. We both knew we were different and we usually stuck together. Also, we got a lot of special attention which alienated Hadley and Sookie's brother Jason. That might explain why they're both a little fucky. Anyways, Hadley was always jealous and she'd take her anger out on me which would piss me off and lots of hurtful things were said.

Sookie informs me she has to work until five then she'll be going to Bill's to talk about things. 'Will you be okay by yourself?' Sookie asks before leaving.

'Yeah I'm sure I won't be alone' I answer honestly.

'Is Eric still bugging you? I can resend his invitation you know. I don't even know why I haven't yet' Sookie babbles on but I find myself shaking my head. 'It's okay Sook. I can take care of myself where Eric's concerned'.

'Well I wish you would forget about him. He's just bad news' she shakes her head with a look of distaste on her face.

'The badder the better Sook' I smirk.

When Sook leaves I get on the phone with Gus to let him know I'm taking some time off. He thinks it's a good idea to let the hype about me die down. He lets me know they're going after the vampire bosses and he'll keep me in the loop.

We leave it off that he'll call me when my services are needed.

I spend the rest of the day sipping sweet tea and tanning. Secretly I'm counting down the hours until dark.

-x-x-x-

I'm lying on the couch watching a movie. I'm not sure what it is but the lead actors hot and there's a few nudie scenes. I'm in the middle of one such scene when I feel a gust of wind and Eric's sitting on the couch beside me. I watch as his eyes roam over my exposed legs. I know he notices the hint of butt cheek peeking out from my thin cotton shorts. They continue up stopping at my chest before flitting up to my face. I put on an annoyed look but inside I'm beaming. 'Like what you see?' I raise a brow.

He flashes me a smile, his fangs are visible. 'You know I do' his fingers begin to trail up my leg but I shift away from him.

'Can I help you with something?' I ask turning back to the television.

'You know I can do that' Eric replies smugly as the actors onscreen are making love in wild positions.

'I know' I smirk. 'What do you want Eric?'

'Where's your cousin?' he asks.

'Are you obsessed with Sookie again?' I tease lightly.

It happens in an instant. I find myself on my back looking up at Eric as he pins me down.

'I was never obsessed with Sookie. I was trying to figure out what she was. But now I have my own human plaything so Bill can keep his' his fangs are out again but I know they are just for show.

'I'm not your play thing dick' I growl.

'Oh I love it when you talk dirty' he purrs before leaning down. He begins to kiss my collar bone up my neck. He flicks his tongue against where my pulse is the strongest. I buck under him and he groans. 'She's with Bill' I answer reluctantly wanting him away from me before I do something I told myself I wouldn't. I feel him smirk against my neck before he pulls away but he still has me pinned.

'You look so vulnerable right now' he says as he settles himself between my legs. He grabs me by the thighs and pulls me against him so we're pelvic to pelvic. 'These shorts are so easy to remove' he curls his fingers under the waist band and tugs gently. I want to stop him, but I remain quiet.

Thankfully we're interrupted because if we weren't, it'd be a repeat of Dallas.

'Eric get off my cousin!' Sookie hisses storming into the living room.

Eric smirks before placing a chaste kiss on the tops of my breasts. He's gone in seconds.

I groan in part embarrassment and sexual frustration as I rub my face. I know I'll be having good dreams tonight.

Unable to face Sookie I head off to bed. Tomorrow I'll need all my energy to face Hadley.

Sookie and I meet in the hall the next morning ready to meet up with Hadley at the aquarium in Monroe.

Sookie's trying to engage me in conversation but I'm deep in my own thoughts. Finally she gives up and we drive in silence.

We reach the aquarium in 45 minutes. I follow behind Sookie as we walk into a room surrounded by fish tanks so Hadley sees her first.

'Sookie you came!' I hear Hadley greet Sookie. Just as I enter the room they're pulling apart, when she sees me she freezes.

I prepare myself for her angry outburst but instead she frowns. 'You guys shouldn't be together! You're in danger, both of you!' she hisses and looks around. The only other person in the room is a little boy.

'What are you talking about?' I ask looking between her and Sookie.

'Your blood! They are after your blood!'

'Who?'

'Sophie-Anne and Russell' Hadley looks scared. 'You both need to leave. You should get out of Bon Temps like right away!'

'Sophie-Anne as in your lesbian vampire lover?' I question her. I see the brief flash of annoyance and my body tenses ready for Hadley's verbal barrage but she forces it back.  
'And Russell the Vampire King of Mississippi. They're strong and they're coming for you'.

Before Sookie and I can say anything the little boy appears at Hadley's side. 'Who are they mommy?'

I know I make a funny sound as the little boy looks up at me with big brown eyes. 'Hunter hunny. Meet your Aunt Hailey and cousin Sookie' Hadley introduces us. Sookie immediately takes to the boy and kneels down and begins chatting to him.

'I didn't know you had a kid' is the only thing I say. Hadley shrugs, 'there's lots of things you don't know' Hadley says back but it's not malicious, she just seems tired.

'Before we go, Sook could you, you know do your thing? I need to know if Hunters like you guys!' Hadley turns pleading eyes to Sookie.

'Are you sure you want to know Hadley?' I asked looking at my younger sister.

'I need to know. I want to know'.

Sookie nodded and directed Hunter over to a large aquarium with brightly coloured fish.

Hadley and I watched intently. A minute later Sookie looked over and we shared a knowing look. She then nodded at Hadley who tried to hide a whimper. Hunter had inherited the family gift.

Minutes later we were saying our goodbyes to Hadley and Hunter. 'Keep in touch' I told Hadley.

'Yeah. I will' she gives me a small smile, we both knew we wouldn't hear or see each other for a long time though. Too many things had been said and too much time had gone by.

Time doesn't heal all wounds.

-x-x-x-

Sookie and I stopped for dinner on our way home. When he got back Bill was waiting on the porch. I offered him a cool greeting before heading to my room to give them some privacy.

There was a small tv in my room so I turned it on while I was changing into some sweats. A news anchor was on the television blabbing away. I was half heartedly paying attention when the next thing I knew, I was watching a vampire pulling the guys spine out his back.

I was beating it downstairs within seconds. It looked like Bill had dropped a bomb on Sookie as she was wearing a surprised look on her face but I had bigger fish to fry. 'What the fuck!' I called as I turned the tv on.

Luckily the channel was on the one I was just watching. The vampire was still holding the guys spine while threatening humans.

We all watched in silence until the vampire finished his spiel. Then the screen went black and a technical difficulties message flashed on the screen.

'Well that's just great' Bill huffed pinching his nose.

'Who the hell was that?' I asked legitimately freaked out.

'Russell' Sookie and Bill say at the same time.

 _Just fucking great!_


End file.
